Do you believe in magic ?
by Rin Uzumaki
Summary: Première song fic... Troisième fiction... Un couple que je n'ai jamais vu sur ce site... Un rendez vous qui tourne mal... Hinata/ Rock Lee... Le résume est nul mais lisez, c'est... Magique ! "Certes, il n’était pas beau… Sa coupe au bol laissait un peu à


"Do You Believe In Magic"

**"Do You Believe In Magic**** ?"**

Lee se morfondait, seul, dans son petit appartement miteux. Il alluma la radio posée sur une petite table de bois pour échapper au silence oppressant qui régnait désormais en maître dans la pièce. Il repensait en boucle aux événements de la veille. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela tombait sur lui ? Pourquoi ne le regardait-elle pas comme il l'aurait voulu ? Pourquoi ne l'aimait-elle pas ? Pourquoi Sakura ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention ?

Certes, il n'était pas beau… Sa coupe au bol laissait un peu à désirer… Avant… Mais il avait tout changé ! Pour elle ! Il n'était plus le même… Lorsque, parfois il osait jeter un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir, il ne se reconnaissait plus… Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, la coupe au bol n'était plus d'actualité… Ses cheveux étaient dressés en arrière, à la Sasuke… Il avait épilé ses énormes sourcils… Toujours pour elle ! Elle n'avait rien vu, rien remarqué ! Il avait changé de tenue vestimentaire… A présent il était habillé d'un haut sans manches noir et d'un pantalon de la même couleur, son bandeau frontal attaché à son genou gauche… Mais toujours rien ! Sakura n'avait toujours pas réagit ! Il avait fait quelque chose à ses cils trop longs… Il avait redoublé d'efforts à l'entrainement pour augmenter sa musculature… Rien…Pendant les missions, il en faisait toujours trop et revenait presque toujours blessé, une occasion de plus pour apercevoir la jeune femme dans les couloirs blancs de l'hôpital… Mais toujours aucune réaction… Et puis finalement, un soir alors où il se préparait mentalement à renoncer à abandonner, il s'était décidé à l'inviter… Après tout, certaines filles le trouvaient surement mignon maintenant, puisqu'il avait également son fan club… Elle avait acceptée ! Son invitation, elle l'avait acceptée ! Sur le moment, Lee avait sauté de joie…

Il poussa un soupir en revoyant sa soirée…

Soudain il entendit quelques notes qui lui semblèrent familière, il se tourna vers la radio…

Il reconnut les accords d'une de ces vieilles chansons qu'il prenait toujours plaisir à écouter…

Do you believe in magic? _(Crois-tu en la magie ?)_  
In a young girl's heart _(Dans un cœur de jeune fille) _  
How the music can free her (_Comment la musique __peut__ la __libérer__)_

Whenever it starts _(Toutes les fois où elle commence)_

Non. Non, il n'y croyait plus. Il ne croyait plus en rien… Il ne croyait plus en la magie de l'amour, ni en celle de la musique… Il ne croyait plus que la musique avait le pouvoir de vous transporter et de vous faire tomber éperdument amoureux… Pas après ce qui c'était passé… Ce n'était qu'une histoire de plus qu'on racontait aux enfants pour les endormir… Ce n'était qu'une illusion…Pareille à celle de la princesse et du prince charmant… Un conte de fées destiné à dissimulé le monde aux yeux encore innocents et purs des jeunes enfants… Pourtant lui, il y avait cru… Il avait cru avoir l'âme et le courage du prince charmant, il avait cru pouvoir délivré sa princesse et vivre heureux toute sa vie et avoir beaucoup d'enfants… Mais il n'était que Rock Lee, un ninja médiocre, expert en Taijutsu… Et Sakura n'avait rien d'une princesse et elle était loin de l'aimer … Nouveau soupir… Encore une fois, il repassait dans sa tête sa soirée de la veille…

Flashback

En parfait gentleman, Lee était passé prendre Sakura à son domicile. Il avait encore la tête pleine des conseils plus ou moins utiles de Gai. Un gros bouquet de fleurs à la main, il s'était avancé devant la porte de la maison de la jeune fille et avait frappé trois coups… Trois coups… Comme au théâtre… Les trois coups fatidiques du pire moment de toute sa vie…

C'est la mère de la jeune fille qui lui avait ouvert. Il avait vu Sakura descendre l'escalier situé dans le hall d'entrée pour le rejoindre… Comme dans les films, dans les contes, Sakura était époustouflante…Une robe rouge sang, un rouge à lèvres vif des talons aiguille… En un mot… Parfaite…

Il l'avait emmené dans une petite boite de nuit… Ils étaient bien, dansant l'un contre l'autre… Elle, la tête sur son épaule et les yeux fermés… Lui, la dévorant du regard…

Et puis, elle s'était plainte d'avoir mal aux pieds… Forcément, les talons pour danser…

Lee l'avait entrainé vers une petite table à l'ombre des regards.

Soudain ils les avaient vus… Tous leurs amis s'étaient donné rendez vous dans la petite boite de nuit… Enfin tous, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata et Tenten…

Eux aussi semblaient les avoir repérés car ils se dirigeaient vers eux… Lee poussa un soupir… Sakura semblait troublée… Lee s'était fait de faux espoirs à ce moment là… Il avait cru qu'elle tombait amoureuse… Mais non, c'était autre chose qui la perturbait…

Leurs amis s'étaient installés à la même table et Naruto engagea aussitôt une conversation animée… Lee avait remarqué le regard noir que Sakura lançait à son coéquipier dés qu'il ouvrait la bouche, mais il avait bêtement pensé qu'elle le faisait parce qu'ils avaient, tous deux, été interrompus dans leur petit tête-à-tête romantique…

Les minutes étaient passées devenant des heures… Les conversations allaient toujours bon train… Les cinq amis enchainaient cocktail sur cocktail… Lee, lui, restait lucide… Il ne supportait pas l'alcool…

Sakura buvait, buvait, buvait… Elle buvait plus que la majorité de leurs amis… Ses joues se coloraient, elle était ivre…

Lee faisait semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué. Après tout, peut être Sakura était-elle frustrée que leur rendez vous galant est tourné en eau de boudin…

Au bout d'un moment, Naruto s'était levé et avait déclaré qu'il souhaitait danser et qu'il ne comptait pas passer le restant de sa soirée à ingurgiter des litres d'alcool…

Lee s'était alors tourné vers Hinata pensant que la jeune fille était enfin arrivée à ses fins… Qu'elle avait réussi à surmonter sa timidité…

Mais non ! Ce n'était pas Hinata qui se levait pour rejoindre le blond sur la piste de danse… Ni Tenten…

C'était Sasuke, l'amour d'enfance de Sakura…

Lee le regarda s'éloigner… Naruto et Sasuke… Il les regarda danser… Se déhancher sur une musique rythmée… Ils semblaient heureux tous les deux… Même Sasuke avait un sourire aux lèvres… Lee eut un sourire, heureux que ses deux amis se soient enfin trouvés puis, il se tourna vers Sakura…

Celle-ci fixait intensément le couple que formaient ses deux amis… Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux au regard vide… Elle avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte et elle tremblait… Lee s'éclaircit la voix pour dire quelque chose mais il n'y parvint pas.

Sakura, elle, descendit cul sec un verre de vodka et ravala ses larmes…

Lee la regardait toujours, interloqué par son étrange comportement, vis-à-vis de lui, vis-à-vis de leurs amis… Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander, avoir des réponses même s'il avait peur de comprendre…

Mais elle le coupa, parlant d'une voix forte et grisée par l'alcool, regardant toujours dans la même direction :

- Tu les vois ? Naruto et Sasuke… Ils dansent… Ils disent qu'ils s'aiment… Ils s'embrassent… Ils sont heureux… Peuh ! Ça me dégoute ! Dire que toutes ces années je me suis entrainée, je me suis maquillée, je me suis bien habillée… Tout ça pour lui ! Pour Sasuke ! Et lui, il ne m'a jamais regardée ! Non ! Il a préféré un blond bruyant et fatigant dont le cerveau est si minuscule qu'il pense qu'il va devenir Hokage ! Chui sure qu'il a des nouilles à la place du cerveau à force de manger autant de ses fichus ramens… Qu'est ce que je fais moi maintenant, hein, moi je l'aime Sasuke ! Et je suis censée vivre avec le fait qu'il ne m'aime pas et qu'il ne me regardera jamais…

Lee l'observait, l'écoutait parler, luttant tant bien que mal contre son envie de plus en plus pressante de pleurer. Elle ne l'aimait pas… Elle en aimait un autre… Elle faisait tout pour que Sasuke la remarque, comme lui avait fait pour elle… Il détourna son regard tandis que Sakura reprenait la parole, enfonçant le couteau dans la plaie :

- Tu sais Lee, si j'ai acceptée de sortir avec toi ce soir c'est que j'avais un plan…

Elle éclata d'un rire sans joie… Un rire d'ivrogne… Elle continua sur sa lancée :

- Un plan… En te voyant avec moi, Sasuke devait entrer dans une rage folle, devenir jaloux, et se rendre compte qu'en fait il n'était pas du tout amoureux de Naruto mais de moi… Qu'il n'y avait que moi qui comptait dans sa vie et qu'il voulait la passer à mes cotés… On se serait marié… On aurait eu des enfants… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? Je l'aime ! Il devrait m'aimer aussi ! C'est pas du juste !

Sur ces derniers mots elle s'écroula… Lee, cachant ses larmes de son mieux, reconduisit la jeune femme chez elle. Effondré, il était rentré chez lui…

Fin du Flashback

Et voilà où il en était maintenant… Ressassant le passé et écoutant de vieilles chansons…

And it's magic _(Et c'est magique)_  
If the music is groovy _(Si la musique est épatante)_

It makes you feel happy like an old time movie _(Cela te fait te sentir heureux comme dans un vieux film)_  
I'll tell ya about the magic _(A propos de la magie…)_

It'll free your soul _(Elle libérera ton âme)_

But it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll _(Mais c'est comme essayer d'expliquer le rock&roll à un étranger)_

Non. Rien n'était magique. Rien de rien. Ni la musique ni l'amour… Rien du tout…

Lee éteignit la radio et sortit, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes et de penser à autre chose…

Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à son terrain d'entrainement… Il était désert…

Lee s'assit contre un arbre et savoura sa solitude, respirant l'air frais et regardant la rosée du matin se déposer doucement sur les plantes vertes…

Quel spectacle !

La mélodie de la chanson qu'il avait écoutée plus tôt résonnait dans sa tête…

If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose _(Si tu crois en la magie, ne prend pas la peine de choisir) _  
If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues_ (Si c'est un jug band music ou du Rn'b) _  
Just go and listen (_Juste vas-y et contente toi d'écouter)_  
It'll start with a smile _(Cela démarrera par un sourire)_  
It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try _(Il ne effacera pas de ton visage même si tu essaye de l'enlever de toute tes forces)_

Your feet start tapping _(Tes pieds commencent à bouger)_

And you can't seem to find _(Et tu ne pourras pas trouver)_

How you got there _(Comment tu es arrivé là)_

So just blow your mind _(Alors sois simplement époustouflé) _

Lee entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il se retourna. Il reconnut Hinata, qui avançait lentement vers lui en tripotant ses doigts. Elle s'assit à ses cotés sans rien dire, elle continuait de tricoter ses beaux doigts fins et blancs. Lee demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que Neiji me cherche ? On a une mission ?

Hinata fit non de la tête. Lee ne dit plus rien. Apparemment, la jeune Hyugya avait quelque chose à lui dire. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer la jeune fille, sinon elle se contenterait de sourire, rougir et elle ne dirait pas ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Il attendit un long moment. De toute façon, il était d'un naturel patient… Hinata finit par murmurer quelque chose d'inaudible. Prenant de l'assurance elle finit par dire d'une toute petite voix :

- Je voulais te demander… Pour l'autre soir avec Sakura… Vous… Elle et toi…

- Oui.

Une réponse simple à une question simple. Oui, il était sorti avec Sakura… Non cela n'avait pas marché… Mais ça Hinata n'avait pas besoin de la savoir…

Elle continuait cependant à tricoter avec ses doigts… Il devait donc y avoir autre chose… Encore une fois, Lee attendit qu'elle se décide…

- T'avais pas l'air bien quand t'es parti… Je… jjjje je voulais savoir pourquoi… Oh, jje sssais ccc'est pppas mmes affaires mmais… je voulais vraiment savoir…

Lee sourit et lui expliqua, attendri par la timidité d'Hinata :

- Elle s'est servi de moi… Elle n'a pas supporté le fait que Sasuke et Naruto soit ensemble…

Il y eut une petite pause. Ce fut Lee qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé :

- Tu dois ressentir à peu prés la même chose non ? Tu étais amoureuse de Naruto…

Il lui fit un sourire encourageant, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire si elle le désirait.

Hinata s'empourpra et balbutia :

- Nnnnon… Non. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de Naruto. Je le considérais plus comme un modèle, un exemple à suivre, un frère… Je suis très contente qu'il ait trouvé l'amour. Néanmoins, il y a bien une personne dont je suis très amoureuse, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'elle ne me regarde pas et qu'elle aime quelqu'un d'autre…

Lee ressentit comme une boule se contracter dans son ventre. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi se sentait-il jaloux de cette personne ? Il aimait Sakura… Pas Hinata… Peut être étais-ce parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour la jeune fille… Il la connaissait depuis qu'elle était toute petite… Et Neiji était son coéquipier… Cela expliquait tout à fait pourquoi il se préoccupait des fréquentations de la jeune fille…

Il se résigna à poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

- Et euh, je peux savoir qui c'est ?

Hinata tripota ses doigts de plus belle et elle murmura doucement :

- C'est toi…

Lee la regarda surpris… Il sentit son cœur exploser de bonheur dans sa poitrine… Il n'aimait pas Sakura… Il l'aimait elle… Elle était l'élue de son cœur… Comment pouvait-il être passé à coté de ça ? Ce sentiment de bien être qu'il l'envahissait chaque fois qu'il était aux cotés d'Hinata, tous ces moments qu'il avait passé avec elle en attendant que Neiji daigne enfin se montrer… Oui ! Cela ne pouvait être que cela, il l'aimait ! A coté de ça, ce qu'il ressentait pour Sakura c'était de la gnognote ! Cela ne tenait même pas la comparaison. !

- Je t'aime Lee… Quand je t'ai vu avec Sakura, je m'en suis rendue compte… J'ai cru que j'allais la tuer ! Tous ces moments qu'on a passés ensembles c'étaient merveilleux et je veux vivre ça encore et encore… Enfin si tu veux bien de moi…

Lee réprima un sourire et se leva. Hinata ne le regardait plus, elle pensait déjà qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle, qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui… Après tout elle n'était pas Sakura…

Lee tendit la main vers elle et murmura :

- Moi aussi je t'aime, reste avec moi s'il te plait ne m'abandonne pas…

If you believe in magic _(Si tu crois en la magie)_  
Come along with me _(Viens avec moi)_

We'll dance until morning, just you and me _(Nous danserons jusqu'au matin, seulement toi et moi)_

And maybe, if the music is right _(Et peut-être que si la musique est bien) _  
I'll meet ya tomorrow _(Je te rencontrerais demain)_

So late at night_ (Si tard le soir)_

We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see _(Nous irons danser bébé et tu verras)_

All the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah _(Toute la magie qu'il y a dans la musique et la musique en moi)_

Hinata lui rendit son sourire et accepta la main tendue devant elle en scellant le marché. Lee la releva. Doucement les lèvres d'Hinata se posèrent sur celles de Lee. Leurs langues entamèrent une course-poursuite passionnée… Puis Lee la prit dans ses bras et esquissa un pas de dance… Puis un autre… Et encore un autre… Finalement, la magie existait belle et bien…

Do you believe in magic? Yeah. _(Crois-tu en la magie ?)_  
Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul _(Crois-en la magie de l'âme d'une jeune fille) _  
Believe in the magic of rock n roll _(Crois-en la magie du rock'n roll) _  
Believe in the magic that can set you free _(Crois-en la magie qui peut te rendre libre) _  
Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic _(Ohhhh, parler de magie)_

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi à danser, danser… Et puis ils parlèrent… Ils s'embrassèrent… Hinata chanta les dernières notes de la chanson que Lee avait dans la tête et qui ne le quittait plus.

Do you believe like I believe? _(Crois-tu comme j'y crois ?)_  
Do you believe in magic? _(Crois-tu en la magie ?)_

Oui. Maintenant Lee croyait en la magie… Il avait trouvé sa source inépuisable de magie et il ne la quitterait plus jamais. Hinata lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- C'est dingue ! J'ai cette chanson dans la tête depuis hier soir… En fait c'est elle qui m'a poussé à me déclarer… Je voulais savoir ce que cela faisait de vivre dans un monde où tout est magique…

Rock Lee sourit. Décidément, aujourd'hui la magie semblait plus présente que jamais !

Fin


End file.
